I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower vanity for containing bathing products.
II. Description of Related Art
People often use a variety of different bathing products while showering. These bathing products include, for example, shampoo, hair conditioner, soap, soap gels, shaving supplies and the like.
Previously, there have been no convenient devices for storing such bathing products within the shower. Consequently, such bathing products were simply left on the floor of the shower which provides an unsightly appearance.